Yusuke and the Rose Whip
by dreamonkid
Summary: Struggling from poverty, Kuwabara insists on selling their beloved Puu. Yusuke trades it with Hiei for a seed, which cracks into the legendary Kurama! Yusuke climbs his rose whip and reaches Koenma's palace. With the help of Botan, he steals the treasure.


**thx to my brothers ideas i came up wif this story. yep, its the yu yu hakusho v. of jack and the beanstalk. :3**

Once upon a time, like how any old fairy tale would begin, there lived a fifteen year old boy named Yusuke. He lived in a hay cottage with his friend Kuwabara, who has a fussy and motherly attitude. Amongst the humble family is a blue cow, namely Puu. Puu is one of the most important principles of the boys' lives since it had the ability to produce exotic blue milk. Surprisingly, blue milk contains more nutrients than ordinary milk, so don't judge it by its colour. But for some unfortunate reason, Puu was unable to produce milk for a whole two weeks. The family were desperate for food and money, and so Kuwabara insisted on selling the cow before its condition grows worse. On the other hand, Yusuke was reluctant to part with his beloved creature.

"No way! Not after all those years when it helped us!" the boy in green protested indignantly.

Kuwabara shoved him out the cottage and slammed the door. He poked his head out the window and shook his fists irritably, "Come back when you've got the money or you will starve for the whole day, Urameshi!" And with a huff, he bustled off in his pink, flowery apron.

Yusuke swore in frustration. They could only afford to eat two meagre meals a day. So of course, missing a whole day without food is something he can't even bear. He trudged miserably to the blue cow and untied the rope off the post. "Sorry mate. I guess this is the last time we see each other."

The creature responded with a melancholy and droning 'puuuu…'. It nudged the boy on the shoulder and received an affectionate pat in return. "C'mmon, let's go."

They lumbered down the dirt-encrusted hill. The boy stopped by a tree and waited impatiently for a passing merchant. The afternoon sun was approaching and still no luck. Swearing and clenching his fists in disappointment, he was about to lead Puu home when the clacking sound of horse hooves caught his attention. As the horse and a cart drew closer, Yusuke could make out a little man clad in black. The boy leapt out the dusty road and waved his hands, "OI! How much for a blue cow?"

The man pulled the reins and the horse stopped in its tracks. He gave the boy an icy glare and spoke sternly, "Qualities?"

"The blue milk that this cow produces is very nutritious," Yusuke explained in a matter-of-fact voice. "Blue cows these days, are very rare."

The man scrutinised the cow and nodded, "I'll pay you a seed."

Yusuke could not believe what he heard and guffawed, "A SEED? Aw, you can do better than that little man!"

"It's Hiei," the man shot him a death glare. "And like your cow, this is no ordinary seed. This is the key to the world's best treasures. Plant it, and you will be able to get there."

Yusuke considered the bargain for a moment then grinned, "Alright! It's a deal!"

"Before you go, I would like your phone number..."

The boy stared at Hiei with an are-you-gonna-stalk-me face.

"…so if the cow isn't good in quality, I will call for a refund."

Yusuke sighed and gave his phone number. Giving Puu one last friendly slap on the back, he dashed back home.

He barged into the hay cottage, scaring the wits out of his dear friend.

"URAMESHI! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?"

"Kuwabara! Look what I brought!"

The features of anger slowly faded and Kuwabara grinned. He examined his friend, expecting a bag of coins in his grasp or perhaps a bar of gold. Instead, a scowled slapped his face when he noticed the seed sitting innocently on Yusuke's palm.

The older boy scrunched up his face, "What…is the meaning of this?"

"Duh! It's a seed! Plant it, and it will take you to the greatest treasures of all time!"

"Wow…" Kuwabara gently took the seed, and then suddenly hurled it out the window. "Like…AS IF."

The two began bickering and soon Yusuke was sent to bed without dinner. He headed to his bedroom and slammed the door. With one last grunt, he drifted off into restless sleep.

Moon light shone through the window, and shadows crept on his bedroom walls. Yusuke grumbled and twisted in his sleep. The shadows grew bigger and bigger, until a human form emerged.

"_Wake up…"_

"Shut up, Kuwabara…" the boy mumbled, eyes still closed.

The voice continued to whisper,_ "Yusuke-kun, wake up…"_

"You wanna piece of me Kuwabara…?"

"WAKE UP!"

The boy sat up with a jolt and looked outside his window. There staring straight back at him, was a young man dressed in dark pink, red hair tumbling down his shoulders.

"Who the heck are you?" Yusuke pointed rudely at the stranger.

"I, am the legendary Kurama," the boy replied with calm and confident air.

Yusuke squinted his eyes and rubbed his chin, "You sure? Calling yourself legendary when I'd never heard of you…"

Slightly offended, Kurama gestured the boy to follow him out into the garden. And from there, he began his intellectual explanation.


End file.
